Nos vemos luego, amiga oscuridad
by annebaggins
Summary: Qué pasaría si Henry encontrara una compañía además de la de Owen en su terrible viaje contra el tiempo? Dejaría de preocuparse por la oscuridad que reina en él? CAP 1 UP! [ REVIEWS PLEASE ] [DREAMCATCHER]


**· Nota de la autora ·**

_Sé que esto es quizás, complicado de escribir, pero realmente fue parte de un impulso y aquí estamos._

_Originariamente, hace un par de años, cuando leí este libro por primera vez, me pareció que, si bien la "oscuridad" de Henry se había opacado en gran parte al finalizar la misión complicada a la que se había sometido, siempre sentí que le faltaba algo para dejar de lado la depresión que lo había dominado durante tanto tiempo._

_Y heme aquí, con mi propia visión de los hechos, en un universo paralelo… un "What's if?" en donde no sólo los que se involucran en la persecución son él y (el gran) Owen, sino que alguien hay alguien más que no aporta ni fuerza, ni que ve la línea, ni que es inteligente por demás… sino que sólo aporta compañía. Con todo lo que eso conlleva._

_Los primeros tres capítulos serán 100 por ciento míos. Ya los llevo hechos desde hace tiempo. Pero lo demás será un largo proceso de inventiva, que recorreremos juntos, yo como escritora y ustedes como lectores, puesto que a pesar de que toda la historia está terminada, lo he hecho mechando mis agregados al libro original y así no puede publicarse aquí. Por lo tanto haré una versión más "libre" de los mismos hechos exclusivamente para este sitio. Y espero les guste._

_La historia, o mejor dicho, mi versión de esta, da comienzo en el momento en que Henry es "apresado" en Gosselin, y luego de su primer intento de persuadir a Owen. A mi entender, si alguien debía aparecer, era ESE el momento oportuno. Ya me dirán ustedes si piensan lo mismo._

_Please, déjenme sus reviews. Con ellos sabré cómo entablar con responsabilidad mi creación._

_Gracias a todos, y a disfrutar )_

**( 1 )**

Henry vio partir a Owen con prisa luego de oír aquel disparo sorpresivo en la oficina de Kurtz. Creyó por un instante que podría haber llegado a comunicarse desde otra vía con ese sujeto pero volvió todo a salírsele por la tangente.

—¡Me cago en la telepatía! —dijo abiertamente. De todas formas estaba solo en aquel campo de concentración y nadie podía oírlo. No por la vía común, por lo pronto—. A fin de cuentas, no puede conocer con anterioridad las decisiones de un loco.

Si a aquello podía llamársele "decisiones" en el sentido estricto de la palabra, por supuesto.

Alzó la vista, aquella con los gruesos anteojos culo de botella, y contempló la nieve que caía copiosamente. Segundos más tarde, tuvo que bajarla y limpiar con la parca los vidrios de éstos, pues estaban llenos de sustancias blancas y acuosas.



En medio de la nada, Henry Devlin, aquel conocedor de la solución Hemingway, volvía a encontrarse solo. No bastaba con el maldito tiempo y ese campo minado en el que se encontraba… también había perdido a dos de sus amigos del alma, había roto su camioneta, quemado su refugio de años y seguramente, estaba por coger una insoportable infección intergaláctica. Aparte de tener a su otro amigo perseguido y secuestrado por un ET, estaba de más aclararlo.

Cuando hubo limpiado completamente sus lentes (quejándose de las rayaduras que el trabajo había generado) volvió a ubicárselos y vio todo con mucha claridad. Al menos, en la claridad que sus ojos le permitían, puesto que su mente era una inundación constante de pensamientos, insultos, pesares y quejas ajenas… que sumadas a las suyas, hacían ver la idea del disparo en la sien aún más tentadora.

Hola, amiga oscuridad.

De pronto, una voz (estaba seguro de que era una voz y no un pensamiento) le llenó completamente y quitó de en medio el estorbo que lo agobiaba. Miró a su alrededor, hasta que comprobó que se trataba de una muchacha. Estaba al otro lado del cerco, con dos soldados a cada costado, propinándoles variopintos insultos a medida que avanzaban hacia el granero.

—Tú, Bones, porque te llamas así, ¿verdad?, vete al mismísimo carajo, desgraciado —le dijo, mientras se quitaba la mano del hombre de su parca amarilla—. Te contagiaré la mierda de Ripley si sigues queriéndotela dar de listo conmigo.

El soldado rió, empujándola hacia dentro del perímetro en cuarentena, que había sido abierto por los tres soldados restantes.

—Escapa de mí que no quieras que te echen una toqueteadita antes de que el virus te coma —le dijo sin quitarse de encima la mascarilla que usaba.

Ella, ya con la verja cerrada, lo miró con desprecio. Henry comprobó que con un tanto de soberbia también.

—Pierde cuidado, capullo —le respondió con una sonrisa torva—, que terminaré viviendo más tiempo que tú y ya llegará el momento de que me toqueteen bastante. Cuándo quiera… dónde quiera… cómo quiera… y quién yo quiera que lo haga.

Bones resopló con furia (Henry le leyó el pensamiento y comprobó que le hubiera pegado un escopetazo de haber sido posible) y volvió a su puesto, dentro de la camioneta de transporte.

La muchacha se quedó parada en el mismo lugar que antes, observando pasar a todos con demasiada parsimonia. No llevaba mochila, ni equipo de caza, y tampoco estaba terriblemente abrigada. Parecía que hubiera salido sin prepararse de una cabaña. Era de tez clara, rubia, bastante alta y delgada. Llevaba el pelo recogido con un gancho y un par de guantes de aquellos que cubrían hasta la primera falange.

Se miró los dedos de la mano izquierda y procuró un gesto de asco.



«Lleva un poco de byrus en cada uña», pensó Henry al observarla con atención. «Poco, pero aún así molesto», declaró a sí mismo, bajando la vista hasta la herida de su pierna. No quiso comprobar el estado del corte, aunque no supo del todo por qué. O estaba harto de él, o aunque no estuviera mirándolo, la presencia de aquella mujer lo incomodaba.

Volvió a subir la vista y notó que indefectiblemente y sin motivo aparente volvía a ocuparla en ella. Seguía observando sus manos («Lógico, no podrá creer qué es lo que está pasando») y resoplando con insatisfacción. Tuvo el repentino impulso de explorar sus pensamientos y luego de mucho pelear consigo mismo («Oye Henry, qué está mal meterse en las mentes desconocidas… Mira cómo te ha ido con Barry») así lo hizo. Se dejó llevar y comprobó que ocurría lo mismo que con su voz natural, al centrarla en ella los de alrededor ya no se sentían. Observó recuerdos de infancia, (en Irlanda o alguno de esos países del norte de Europa), problemas con un tal George (¿novio? ¿padre? ¿suegro? ¿hermano?. No lo sabía.), insultos varios sobre la situación que vivía… lo típico, como quién diría.

Casi estuvo a punto de dejar de prestarle atención cuando notó que algo lo impulsaba a quedarse. Un resonar lejano. Un nombre familiar que ocupaba una parte de su pensamiento. Un tal ¿Henry Davlen? ¿Divlin? ¿Henry Devlin? ¿Acaso no era ese su nombre? ¿Qué hacía él dentro de la cabeza de esa mujer si ni siquiera la recordaba? Y sería de Dios que la recordaría de haberla conocido. Una belleza así no podía olvidarse con facilidad. Ni siquiera a un hombre que ve con más atractivo una escopeta que una fémina.

De pronto la mujer dio vuelta instintivamente la cabeza, como si supiera que Henry estaba pensando en ella (¡caray! Podía serlo) y los ojos se ambos se encontraron por primera vez. Los de ella, marrones. Los de él, verdes (o eso era lo que se descubría cuando se quitaba las gafas).

Henry se sorprendió de manera extrañamente agradable al notar que ella lo miraba completamente interesada. Sin parpadear ni una sola vez. No supo calcular un tiempo concreto, pero le respondió de la misma manera. Y solamente ocupando su mente en observarla y no en sonsacarle recuerdos. Aún olvidando que conocía su nombre.

En un momento dado la muchacha sonrió, le sonrió, y se acercó a donde él estaba. No le costó mucho tiempo, a juzgar de la verdad. Después de todo no estaban tan separados.

—Henry… —dudó, como buscando algo dentro de su cabeza—. ¿Henry Devlin? —completó cuando lo tuvo cerca—. Eres tú, ¿verdad?

Henry le hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, entendiendo cada vez menos lo que ocurría.

—¡Mierda! —le respondió ella—. No puedo creerlo, tu nombre estaba en mi mente desde que me subí a ese puto jeep atrapa-infectados…

—No soy yo la primera persona a la cual tú lees, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Henry.



—No, no… —le respondió—. Eres el vigésimo primero, más o menos. Le he leído la mente a todos mis compañeros del vehículo… el nombre de los prisioneros, el de los soldados… —se detuvo un momento—. Esto es una mierda, no me gusta para nada —finalizó.

Hubo un silencio pero el mismo fue interrumpido nuevamente por la voz de la mujer.

—Creo que me estoy volviendo completamente loca —reconoció. Estaba muy nerviosa, Henry podía notarlo con mucha facilidad—. Mientras estaba en el jeep escuché 'Simpathy for the devil' con una claridad pasmosa… escuché también como un ET gritaba y los misiles se disparaban de los helicópteros. Todo mientras la música sonaba. Parecía una guerra con música incidental de fondo… Escuché por tanto tiempo esa canción que no pude dejar de cantarla hasta hace un rato, a pesar de que la odio con todo mi corazón.

—Bingo, somos dos —pensó Henry.

—¿De verdad? ¿A ti tampoco te gusta? —preguntó muy interesada. De pronto notó qué era lo que había hecho y gritó—. ¡Mierda! Lo hice de nuevo.

Henry concluyó dos cosas luego de aquella exclamación: estaba aterrada, y era una experta máquina de lanzar insultos. Tanto así como una versión femenina de Beaver. Esa comparación tan extravagante lo hizo sonreír.

—Al principio pensé que había sido alguna de esas chorradas del deja-vú. Esas de las que tanto le gusta hablar a la gente. Pero era una teoría demasiado absurda, y complicada de entender —continuó ella—. He leído muchas mentes durante el viaje hasta aquí, incluso he leído la tuya desde antes de verte a la cara… Me he enterado que el hombre que estaba al lado mío en el camión tenía dos hijas y era viudo. El que estaba enfrente mío era casado, y había dejado a su mujer dentro de la cabaña… ¡Pobre hombre! —suspiró—. Y tú… me di cuenta de que eres divorciado, que eres psiquiatra, y un suicida en potencia. No intentas matarte… sólo lo piensas.

Henry miró a la mujer con cautela. Había adivinado todo correctamente.

—He ido más allá en tu caso —prosiguió ella—. Leí que has perdido a dos amigos por todo esta mierda, que tienes a otro que está… —dudó— ¿poseído?... y que tienes ganas de escaparte de este sitio para… para salvar al mundo, básicamente —concluyó, y suspiró cansada.

Henry sonrió. Ella hablaba de "salvar al mundo" con una ligereza envidiable.

—Es una mierda… una mierda… una mierda —repitió—. Es desagradable, agotador, y me asusta muchísimo.

—Me… me siento halagado, podría decir, ya que soy yo la persona a la que has descripto en mayor cantidad —le respondió Henry, tratando de llegar la conversación hacia lugares más livianos.



—Es complicado —le respondió—, porque algo me dice que te conozco de algún otro lado pero es imposible, jamás nos hemos visto antes. Repito… me estoy volviendo loca y no entiendo cómo fue posible que yo llegara a tal extremo…

—Los extraterrestres —respondió Henry, sin vacilar—. Esa es la razón por la que tú y todos ellos —señaló hacia el granero— se encuentran en este estado.

—¿Y tú? —puntualizó ella.

—Mi capacidad… se agrandó con todo este desastre —sentenció Henry—. Pero en realidad es que desde hace mucho tiempo que la tengo —lo comentaba tan familiarmente como si se lo estuviera diciendo a Jonesy, a Beaver o a Pete.

—Ya veo… —exclamó ella con interés—. Algo logré leer… pero… no entendí muy bien —reconoció avergonzada.

Henry le sonrió en respuesta. Era comprensible también que no entendiera. Por un instante pensó que estaría encantado de explicarle todo cuanto quisiera saber pero luego se detuvo por ¿miedo? a que ella leyera sus pensamientos justo en ese momento. Y porque, de hecho, no era el maldito momento como para pensar en algo así.

El silencio se hizo presente por un momento. Luego fue interrumpido por la voz musical de la muchacha.

—Bueno, Henry… verdaderamente lo digo… encantada estoy de conocerte. En este lugar de mierda encontrarme con alguien simpático como tú es un milagro.

—Lo mismo digo… —le respondió Henry. ¡Vaya si lo era! Le tendió su mano, de esa manera terminarían con las formalidades que cualquier presentación tenía. Incluso en una situación tan inhóspita como esa.

Ella le respondió de la misma manera, luego de recogerse nuevamente el cabello. El viento en ese lugar era realmente insoportable. Henry se sintió agradecido… tan agradecido como podía sentirse en una situación tan apocalíptica como esa, por supuesto. Pensó que si eso era acaso el haber encontrado una compañía… ¡demonios que estaba satisfecho!

Hubo un momento de silencio entre los dos en el que ni siquiera se preocuparon en sonsacarse información vía mental, ni en quitarle información a otros (por simple entretenimiento, que le dicen). Bastaba el viento endemoniado, la nieve cayendo violentamente y ellos dos. Al resto que le partiera un rayo. Henry hacía muchos años que no sentía algo así. La oscuridad estaba un poco más alejada que antes.

—¿Estás esperando a aquel soldado de dentro de la cabaña? —le preguntó ella rompiendo el silencio un momento después y sentándose sobre un par de cajas que estaban apoyadas en el suelo.

Henry la observó, algo descolocado, respondiéndole afirmativamente.

La mujer hizo una pausa, y luego volvió a hablar: —¿Crees que vayamos todos a morir?



—No lo sé, pero es más que probable —concluyó Henry.

—Mierda… perfecto —se quejó, suspirando con furia—. ¿Y crees que ese hombre puede ayudarte? —le volvió a preguntar haciéndole un gesto para que se sentara junto a ella.

—Eso creo —le contestó él sentándose donde ella le había dicho.

—Creo que eso sería estupenso —dijo ella volteando su cabeza hacia él—, tendríamos un nuevo aliado en esto, si me permites involucrarme en tus asuntos, por supuesto.

—Si gustas… —le respondió Henry, visiblemente alegre al haber confirmado que tendría compañía. Nos vemos luego, amiga oscuridad.

Ella le agradeció: —Si es que voy a morirme, quiero morirme de un modo útil.

Ella le sonrió amablemente y volvió su mirada hacia la cabaña. Ahora eran dos personas las que esperaban a Owen Underhill.

Henry no quiso pensar mucho en eso (de hecho, podría saberlo) pero le sorprendió encontrarla tan bella. Desde su conflictivo divorcio con Rondha hacía un par de años que no observada a una mujer de esa manera. Su trabajo… sus preocupaciones… su depresión y sus ganas de suicidarse ni siquiera le ayudaban a cazar una mujer… ni una sola… ni siquiera de las más fáciles… ¡perra su suerte!

—Estoy aburrida, y no quiero pensar sobre mi muerte —dijo ella—. Así que… podrías adivinar tú —le dijo ella lúdicamente. Henry arqueó una ceja. ¿De qué demonios hablaba?—. Adivina sobre mí, como yo lo he hecho contigo… no es tan difícil —acotó, haciendo tentar a Henry.

Se acomodó mejor para verla de frente, aunque técnicamente no era necesario. Ella le devolvió la mirada y le sonrió.

Con ese antecedente, y todo lo que pudo sonsacar anteriormente no le fue muy dificultoso saber que se llamaba Susan Smith, que tenía sólo un par de años menos que él, y que hacía sólo cuatro que vivía en este lado del océano. Tampoco le fue complicado saber que tenía una abuela y un hermano esperándola en Irlanda, que atendía una farmacia muy grande en el centro de Boston y que vivía en esa misma ciudad con su novio, o lo que sea que fuera, puesto que Henry notó también que no alojaba pensamientos muy positivos hacia su persona.

Volvió a repasar todo lo que había conseguido obtener y se sintió, increíblemente, en ese sitio del demonio, bastante satisfecho. Parecía que hasta la conocía de toda la vida. Y eso lo hacía sentir mejor. Aunque sea un poco.


End file.
